


I've Never Even Seen the Ocean

by Fruit_and_nut_case



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ocean, Romance, Sex on the Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruit_and_nut_case/pseuds/Fruit_and_nut_case
Summary: Waverly has never seen the ocean, so Nicole wants to take her there. Basically an impromptu road trip to the beach :)





	I've Never Even Seen the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and apologies for any mistakes. It is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction but I love this pairing so much and after reading so many of your wonderful fics, I wanted to give it a go...so, deep breath and here goes...

“Come away with me.” Nicole blurts out, staring at Waverly across the smouldering and desiccated remains of the building they are standing in. Rubble is sprawled everywhere, and Waverly thinks that the redhead has never looked more beautiful, covered from head to toe with soot, eyes bright with the post-apocalyptic adrenaline rush that comes with sending another demon to hell.

“What?” she questions, glancing briefly to Wynonna, heckling Dolls in the corner, before returning a confused gaze back to her girlfriend. Nicole knew her obligation to breaking the curse. She couldn’t leave Purgatory. She couldn’t leave Wynonna to face this alone.

“Come away with me.” Nicole repeats, “I mean, just for the weekend or something. You deserve a break. We all do! And things with the revenants are slowing down; it took us two weeks to find this one! And, Baby, you’re burning yourself out. I can’t watch you drive yourself into the ground any longer. Plus, you know...it is our anniversary coming up.”

Waverly feels a soft thrill flutter through her rib-cage at the sentiment, but a stubborn resolve to end her family’s curse is rooted deep in her bones. “I’d love to Nicole, but you know I can’t. What about Wynonna? What if something important comes up and I’m not here to help and...”

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry. It was just a suggestion. We don’t have to go anywhere, but if we did we don’t have to go far. You’re not tied to the Ghost River Triangle, and Wynonna, Dolls, Doc...they’ll be able to contact you at any time!”

Waverly considers it for a minute. She has never really been outside of Purgatory before. Yes, there had been the odd road trips to the city for weekend breaks with Steph and Chrissy, perusing the night life or shopping for clothes in vintage stores that contained a more suitable selection for her awesome fashion sense than Purgatory’s middle-aged charity-shop donations offered. And maybe more covert trips to local museums and archives that her friends never needed to know about. But she had never really seen much of the world. Other than its supernatural delights of course.

Nicole, on the other hand, was well travelled. Waverly got her to talk as often as possible about her rock-climbing adventures; the trails she’d walked; the oceans she’d crossed. Sometimes Waverly would close her eyes, enraptured, as Nicole described the taste of sea salt on her tongue, drawn in with healthy lungfuls of coastal air as she kayaked around the coves of a small bay, or explained the predicament of rescuing oneself from a flood-zone. Things that Waverly could only experience through others or in her dreams. 

Waverly turns her head to Wynonna again. She looks exhausted. Nicole was right, they could all use a break, and there were no ongoing evil schemes that the team was currently aware of; just a handful of scared revenants, doing their best to remain underground for as long as possible. It was why it was proving so difficult to dig them out.

Turning back to her girlfriend with a small smile, she asks “What did you have in mind?”

Nicole grins.

*~*~*~*~*~*

“WE’RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!!” Waverly yells at 5am in the morning, jumping on a previously peacefully sleeping Nicole, who sits bolt upright in bed, fists in a guard position, and cries: “Eat my fist demon!”

“Whoa there pretty lady, I thought we agreed on a Weekend of non-violence.” Waverly chuckles softly at the redhead, hair tousled from sleep and eyes blinking back sleep. She presses a kiss to Nicole’s cheek and rolls off the bed.

“Come on! Up and at ‘em! We’ve got a car to pack and places to see!”

The curtains are flung wide open and the grey sunlight of early morning flops into the room, wreaking havoc on Nicole’s retinas. She groans and buries her head in the pillow, grumbling to herself.

“Hey, you were the one who said you wanted to be on the road early.” The brunette states, casually ripping the sheets off the bed before running from the room, giggling.

“Waverly Earp!” She hears the redhead call from around the corner. Then a thump and a muttered curse before footsteps pound on the floorboards as she chases her to the kitchen. Waverly has just rounded the kitchen table when Nicole catches up to her and lifts her off the ground in one graceful motion, spinning them around. Waverly can’t stop laughing, and Nicole’s dimples crater her face as she soaks up the joyous sound. 

Finally she returns the smaller woman’s feet to the ground and Waverly turns in her arms to face her, hands immediately playing with the downy red hairs at the back of Nicole’s neck. They beam at each other. Nicole leans down to brush her nose against Waverly’s.

“Ready for an adventure?” She whispers.

Waverly grins.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Eight hours and four service stops later, and Waverly’s lungs are still going strong. Nicole is pretty sure she lost her voice around the five hour mark, but she is content just to sit back and listen to Waverly belt out songs from her travel playlist, which must have played ten times by now.

At the tenth hour, the couple are nearing their destination. Waverly’s head lolls against the window of her jeep, and Nicole cannot stop stealing love-struck glances at the sleeping woman who has stolen her heart. They have taken turns driving, but throughout the journey Waverly has pointed out their surroundings with enduring enthusiasm, tapping Nicole’s thigh with the hand that seemed to permanently rest there. The redhead smiles tenderly and pulls the blanket that Waverly has draped around herself a little higher, wondering how she got so lucky.

They arrive in the early evening, both a little more subdued with fatigue until Waverly spots it. The ocean.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Nicole doesn’t bother driving them to their hotel. She drives straight to the beach. Waverly has spent 23 years of her life without experiencing the awe-inspiring magnitude of the Earth’s vast bodies of water, and Nicole wasn’t going to deny her for a second longer. Pulling to an abrupt stop in a small car park, both women jump simultaneously from the jeep with a speed that only comes with being used to responding to paranormal emergencies.

Sharing a look of mutual excitement, they link fingers and race towards the sand dunes which obscure the sea from sight. No words are spoken, but anticipation jumps like electricity between the two lovers as they crest the dunes and behold the wonders of nature. Waverly gasps.

It is late September, and there is a chill in the air, meaning that the beach is vacant apart from a strolling couple walking their dog. The sun is set low in the sky, dousing the atmosphere with that honeyed evening glow, and fracturing the sky with cracks of fire, reflected in the ocean’s waters. The waves are tame tonight, glassy and rippling like the scales of fish. The gentle lull of them breaking against the shore reaches their ears, and for the first time Waverly can breathe it. Smell it. Taste it.

Pulling on Nicole’s hand, she stumbles down the dunes, feet sinking into the sand comically as she fights her way towards the water’s edge. As the soles of her feet slap against the wet ground where the tide has receded, she releases Nicole’s hand, sprinting into the surf and letting out a delighted whoop.

Nicole watches, enraptured by the ethereal beauty that is Waverly Earp. Lazy sunlight clings to the flowing tresses of her hair, streaming behind her as she dances the line between land’s end and the blue depths beyond. She lives life more fiercely than any ocean storm. She is wilder than any breaker, with depths that exceed the Mariana Trench, and a heart as vast as the ocean plains. 

Waverly turns her mega-watt grin towards Nicole and sobers under her girlfriend’s loving gaze. Meandering back to where the redhead stands, she wraps her arms around her neck, gazing up into warm, brown eyes that really see her.

“It’s wonderful.” She breathes.

“Yes. Yes it is.” Nicole breathes back, clearly not referencing their surroundings. Waverly laughs and shakes her head, pulling Nicole down until their lips meet softly.

All sense of time is lost to them, wrapped in each other’s arms where the land embraces the sea, and ensconced in the rhythm of the relentless tide.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The pair decides to spend the remainder of their evening on the beach. They pull blankets and a picnic hamper from the jeep and set about making a small fire pit near the dunes. Waverly collects stones for the border, while Nicole gathers drift wood and gets the flames going.

Waverly sits between Nicole’s legs with her back absorbing the warmth of the redhead’s chest, and Nicole wraps a blanket around the both of them, pulling her girlfriend in close. As they watch the setting sun, feeding each other chocolate-covered strawberries, Waverly wants to exist in this moment forever.

“I can understand why people used to believe the Earth was flat.” She muses absently, looking off towards the horizon where the sun is sinking into the sea. “It really does look like you could fall right off the edge of the world.”

Nicole presses a kiss to her temple. “I love you Baby.”

Waverly leans her head back, looking up into Nicole’s face dreamily. “I love you too, Nicole Haught.” The taller woman bends, their mouths connecting messily in an upside-down kiss. Waverly turns then, pushing Nicole down onto the blanket they have laid over the sand, “So much.” She whispers breathily. Nicole’s hands slide up and down Waverly’s back as the brunette lies on top of her, and they kiss lazily until the moon rises and the fire has almost burnt down to embers. 

Suddenly Waverly trails her hand a little further down Nicole’s torso and dips beneath the waistband of her jeans.  
Nicole pulls back. “Wave,” she gasps, “We’re on a public beach!”

Waverly rolls her eyes, sits up and looks pointedly around them. “There’s no-one here.” She emphasises.

Nicole looks up at her from her position on the ground, eyebrow raised. “Not at the moment.”

Waverly smirks, leaning back down and pushing her hand further into Nicole’s underwear. “Are you going to arrest me for public indecency, officer?”

The redhead’s pupils blow wide in response to Waverly’s lustful intent, her breath catching in her throat as searching fingers find wet warmth.

“Maybe I’ll just have to persuade you to let me off.” Waverly whispers in her ear, warm breath tickling cool skin.

“You mean get you off.” Nicole huffs, amused. And then Waverly withdraws her hand. Nicole looks dismayed. “Waves, no, please...”

“Please what?” Waverly asks, loving the power she now has over her girlfriend.

“Please...please don’t stop.” The redhead gasps out. Waverly grins wolfishly, leaning down and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

“Alright then.” She mumbles against kiss-swollen lips. With nimble fingers she unbuttons Nicole’s shirt, trailing her way down a slender neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses, pausing to nip at a collar bone. It is too cold to undress completely, so Waverly settles on pushing Nicole’s bra up enough to grant her access to two hardened nipples. Latching her mouth onto one, she flicks the other with her thumb and forefinger, plucking at it idly as her tongue swirls round and round a stiff peak. She releases it with a suctioned pop to switch her attention to the other.

Nicole begins to writhe beneath her, breathing laboured and soft moans escaping her lips. One hand grasps the blanket while the other fists Waverly’s shirt. She gazes up into the constellations swirling in the clear night-sky above her until Waverly reaches her hipbone, hands still palming Nicole’s breasts. She nips and licks to leave a nice bruise and the redhead’s eyes slam shut, constellations of her own bursting behind her eyes. 

Then Waverly’s fingers are fumbling with her belt, and her jeans are being pushed past her knees along with her underwear. Nicole gasps and shudders as the cool night air brushes along her thighs and her exposed core. Waverly rubs her stomach.

“Are you okay Baby?” she asks, and it is all Nicole can do to stutter out a “Y-yes.” before Waverly nods and begins placing delicate kisses up the inside of pale legs, nudging them further apart. Nicole is a little desperate now and her hands thread through long brown locks as she tries to manoeuvre Waverly to where she is most needed. Finally, after what seems like aeons but no time at all, Waverly’s breath strikes Nicole’s centre and replaces the cold of the night-time with the warmth of her mouth. It does not take long before Nicole falls off the edge of the world just like the sun.

And then Waverly finds herself flipped without warning, landing on her back on the crumpled blanket, and Nicole is ripping off her shirt, replacing the fabric with the warmth of her own exposed torso, and crashing their mouths together. A small moan vibrates through their chests as Nicole tastes herself on Waverly’s lips, and with no further teasing, the redhead’s hand slips under her waistband and two fingers slide home with no resistance, straight into Waverly’s core. The brunette lets out a surprised squeak, and Nicole pulls back with a concerned look on her face, but Waverly yanks her back down roughly, their teeth clashing together in her haste. They both end up laughing into the kiss until Waverly’s hips start moving and Nicole matches her increasingly frantic pace. The brunette’s ankles come up to hook behind her lover’s bare behind, and somehow that image just serves to push her towards the edge faster.

As the tension inside builds to a crescendo, Waverly gazes deep into the pools of Nicole’s eyes, noticing the way they glimmer in the curtain of moonlight that drapes over their half-clothed bodies. She loses herself to the sound of crashing waves, as waves of her own pleasure begin to crash through her. She loses herself to the pounding of Nicole’s heart against her own, as the waves pound the shore beside them. And Nicole loses herself in the waves, in Waves, in Waverly.

*~*~*~*~*

The next day is their anniversary, and after a morning spent in bed, but not necessarily asleep, the pair decides to get up and make the most of it.

“Ugh, I forgot that sand gets everywhere.” Nicole says, pouring it liberally out of her shoe.

“You don’t say. I’m blaming you for getting it where the sun don’t shine.” Waverly gripes, pulling on the seat of her jeans. Nicole laughs and throws a beach bag at her, which the Brunette catches just before it hits her face.

“I didn’t hear any complaints last night.” She winks.

Waverly can’t disagree with that, so she just huffs, rolling her eyes, and pushes the redhead out of the door. She doesn’t even try to hide her smile.

*~*~*~*~*

They take a boat trip around the bay, pointing out the different seabirds and marine life. Or rather, Waverly is doing the pointing out and Nicole listens dreamily as bountiful knowledge pours forth from soft, glossy lips.

Afterwards they stroll along the beach hand in hand, chase each other in the surf and draw sappy notes in the sand. When the tide comes in they build a giant sandcastle with a moat and stand on it, trying to push each other off as the waves encroach. 

Eventually their feet are numb from the freezing water, and a damp evening chill begins to cling to their clothes. Making their way back to the hotel, Waverly looks up shyly into Nicole’s warm face and says, “So...um, I was talking to some of the staff in the hotel earlier, asking what we should do before the end of our stay here, and they suggested this one restaurant. It’s not Michelin-starred or anything, but it is supposed to be a local gem, and I asked the receptionist to book a reservation for us tonight.”

Nicole flashed her dimples, causing flowers to bloom in Waverly’s midriff and encouraging her to continue. “I just wanted to give you something nice for our anniversary. For us. To say thank you for bringing me out here, and for just being you. Nicole Haught. The dashing rogue, super cop and perfect girlfriend.”

The redhead laughs, bumping her shoulder against Waverly’s, but realising how shy her girlfriend has gotten, she draws them to a halt, taking two smaller hands in her own and stooping a little to look into Waverly’s eyes. “Hey Waves, you don’t need to thank me for anything, okay? Every day I thank my lucky stars that I have gotten to spend even these few years by your side. That is a gift in itself. A gift that rivals anything else the universe could offer. You have given me so much already simply by existing, and anything that I can give to you in return, anything at all, is not only my honour and privilege, but no less than you deserve. Because you deserve the world Waverly Earp, and I am going to try my darndest give it to you. This trip is one of many to come.”

Waverly had tears in her eyes, but on her face was plastered a pearly-white smile. “I’m so glad you said that, because this restaurant I am taking you to only sells seafood.”

Nicole’s dimples were sucked off her cheeks with the speed at which her soft expression plummeted. “You know I hate seafood.”

“You eat prawns.”

“I tolerate prawns.”

“You said you loved my prawn tagliatelle.”

“I said that because you’d spent all day planning it! Besides, you know I come up with a rash...”

Waverly giggles, patting Nicole on the head. “Don’t worry Darling, I checked and they do steak.”

And so the evening is spent in fine, candlelit company, with ocean views and saccharine romance, and the next day they make the gruelling trip back to Purgatory. Back home, to the demons and the danger and the devilish sister with the big-ass magic gun. But they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
